Venganza, dulce Venganza
by Yoruicecream
Summary: Janja nunca pensó que la venganza podía ser tan dulce y amarga a la vez. (personajes de la guardia humanizados). pequeña historia Janja x Jasiri, con un final inesperado.


Venganza

Su cabeza daba vueltas y sentía el cuerpo pesado, todo por culpa de la gran borrachera que se había pegado la noche anterior, no es que le molestara, al contrario, emborracharse era delicioso, el problema era el malestar posterior que sentía luego de que la mayor parte del éxtasis que le proporcionaba la bebida se esfumaba de su sistema.

Manteniendo aun los ojos cerrados trato de moverse, su lengua rasposa era sinónimo de que necesitaba con urgencia un vaso de agua. La incapacidad de mover sus manos fue el primer signo de alerta que le hizo abrir los ojos de golpe arriesgándose a sufrir de un fuerte dolor de cabeza si es que tenía las cortinas descorridas en el cuarto, para su sorpresa el lugar está en total oscuridad, miro por la ventana, la precaria luz que se colaba por ella era sin duda de una farola, eso quería decir que aún era de noche.

Trato de enfocar la vista, genial esposas en las muñecas y sin playera, esto sin duda debía de ser un ajuste de cuentas. Maldijo la hora en la que se puso a beber con los malditos de Nne y Tano cerca, esos bastardos eran unos traidores cada uno capaz de vender la cabeza de su propia madre si les pagaban un buen precio, escucho ruido en la esquina del cuarto. –ya sé que estás ahí… así que será mejor que te muestres hijo de puta….y si sabes lo que te conviene soltaras estas mierdas rápido- hablo mientras hacía sonar las cadenas en sus manos.

Tacones acercándose, no conocía a nadie que quisiera ajustar cuentas con él que usara tacones. En cuanto el cuerpo de la extraña quedo cerca del resquicio de luz que se filtraba pudo contemplarla. Su mandíbula se desencajo al contemplar el cuerpo de aquella mujer frente a él, vestida solo con una ajustada ropa interior con medias de encaje y unos guantes de cuero que le hacían juego, los pasos de la chica se detuvieron solo cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca del macho. -¿Qué ocurre Janja?, ¿te comió la lengua el gato?-. Él chico se quedó callado, es que si era sincero con él mismo no entendía que estaba pasando, antes de que pudiera idear una idea coherente para decirle a la chica un calor quemante se instaló en su pecho.

-¿¡Qué te pasa perra!?-. Fue lo primero que salió de su boca dirigido hacia Jasiri, la cual no parecía inmutarse ante el insulto, meneo delante el rostro se Janja el látigo con el cual lo había golpeado mientras reía de manera coqueta. – Me alegra ver que aun puedes hablar-, con la calma que la caracterizaba subió primero una de sus esbeltas piernas a la cama pasándola por sobre el cuerpo del chico, una vez se encontró segura subió la otra, para finalmente sentarse sobre el bajo vientre del contrario. - ¿estas cómoda lindura?...si quieres puedes hacerte solo un poquito para atrás y acomodarte mejor, quizás…saltar un poco-. Su sonrisa volvió a trastabillar en cuanto el látigo volvió a tocar su piel desnuda.- ahhhgg que te sepas que en cuento logre soltarme voy a vengarme Jasiri,…. Por cierto ¿Por qué estoy amarrado?-. La chica levanto una ceja, poniendo una mueca de incredulidad, ¿realmente el otro preguntaba eso?, la respuesta era obvia.- no confío en ti, por eso te amarre-. El macho soltó una carcajada. – Jajajaja chica lista, yo tampoco confiaría en mí-.

Jasiri tomo el látigo con ambas manos, asiéndose de la barra con una mano en cada extremo y apoyo está en la garganta del chico para inmovilizarlo aún más. –Deja de hacerte el rudo, que en la posición en la que te encuentras deberías saber quién está al mando Janja, si se me pasa un poco la mano podría dejarte sin respirar-. Libero un poco de presión, ocasión que tomo el contrario para llenar sus pulmones de aire. – Chica ruda…cof, cof… ¿me dirás porque nos encontramos en tan deliciosa posición?-.

-que sepas Janja que aún no perdono el que hayas enviado a tus cobradores en dirección a mi casa para despistarlos, los cabrones fueron armados y estaba en casa con Tunu y Wema, sino fuera porque los de la guardia estaban cerca…..NO TE RIAS CABRÓ el látigo en alto para dejarlo caer una vez más.

-jajajajajaja venganza…. Que básica eres mujer, ¿enojada porque puse la vida de tus bastarditos en peligro?-. Eso sin duda fue más de lo que ella pudo soportar, lo siguiente que sintió fue Janja fue un escozor en su mejilla y un poco de sabor metálico dentro de su boca, la cachetada que le había propinado Jasiri fue tal que le había roto la mejilla por dentro, escupió hacia un costado botando un poco de sangre mezclada con saliva.- eres una perra Jasiri, sensual y todo…pero una perra, me hiciste sangrar mujer-. La chica alzo su rostro con suficiencia.- créete que eso es lo mínimo que mereces y lo sabes muy bien-. El cuerpo de la chica se contorsiono sobre el cuerpo del contrario.-tienes razón Janja soy una perra… te daré una probada de algo que luego nunca más podrás tener en tu vida, esa será mi mayor venganza-.

Janja sonrío, bueno si ella quería ser tan generosa no es como si él iba a oponerse.- ¿Qué dirá el policía cara de idiota cuando se entere?-. La joven soltó una vivas carcajada haciendo bailar sus pechos con tal acción.- es obvio que entre los dos a quien va a creer es a mí, solo conseguirías meterte en muchos problemas de manera gratuita, así que mantienes la boca cerrada o no solo sufrirás psicológicamente sino de manera física también-. Paso el látigo contra la mejilla del macho para posteriormente volver a darle otro azote esta vez en el cuello. Ella se iba a encargar de alargar esa tortura todo el tiempo que le fuese posible.

-estás jugando sucio mujer….- Jasiri se inclinó pegando su generoso busto contra el cuerpo del otro, le lamio el rostro mientras sonreía, se acercó a hablarle al oído con coquetería.- que sepas que aprendí de ti el cómo ser una maldita-. Ella quería jugar a ser mala, bien él era aún peor.

-me alagas princesa, ya sabía yo que no eras la chica perfecta,…lo que pasa es que quieres saber lo que se siente estar con un macho de verdad y solo usas de excusa la venganza-. Aprovechando que sus piernas estaban liberadas comenzó a menear sus caderas contra el pubis de la mujer, la situación ya lo estaba calentado y seguro ella podía sentirlo por la creciente erección que se estaba alojando entre sus pantalones.- si querías que te hiciera el favor solo tenías que venir y rogarlo…de rodillas y con la boca bien abierta… jajaja siento mi pantalón húmedo y estoy seguro que no soy yo-.

-creo que estás hablando demasiado Janja…pero voy a arreglar eso en este instante- tanteando sobre la cama tomo una mordaza que estaba junto a ella. Antes de que el otro pudiera reaccionar ya tenía esa bola roja metida entre la boca y la ajustada correa de cuero atada detrás de su cabeza. Todas las blasfemias que quiso lanzarle a la fémina muriendo convertidos en balbuceos. Jasiri soltó una risa festiva al parecer sus planes estaban saliendo mejor de lo esperado.- calladito te vez más bonito Janja…ahora en que íbamos…a si creo que es hora de pasar a la acción-. Comenzó a mover su pelvis contra la entrepierna del macho, el gemido que este lanzo quedo ahogado, sus ojos detonaban la furia de verse sometido pero además tenía un brillo de lujuria cargado en ellos.

Entre cada movimiento aprovecho de enterrar la punta de sus tacones contra el muslo del chico, después de todo esto era una venganza así que no habría nada de dulce ni amoroso en este acto de lujuria, se levantó un poco lo suficiente para poder desabotonar el pantalón de Janja y tratar de bajar la ajustada prenda de jeans junto con la ropa interior del chico, mientras lo desnudaba aprovechaba de pasar con sus fuerzas sus uñas contra la piel del contrario. Por su parte el otro trato de resistirse, más que nada para hacer enojar a la chica, como una revancha por haberlo hecho callar a la fuerza, aunque también se estaba deleitando al ver como el cuerpo de la muchacha se meneaba mientras luchaba tratando de desvestirlo completamente, quizás si lo hubiera amarrado desnudo no tendría que estar batallando tanto, soltó una risa ahogada cuando Jasiri termino de desnudarlo.

-ni creas que no me doy cuenta que te estas riendo, yo que tu….no lo haría al menos no en la posición que estas-. La fémina tomo el pene del de Janja entre sus manos y lo apretó dolorosamente, verlo retorcerse en la cama la hizo reír de sobre manera, llevo una mano a la mordaza para soltarla, en cuanto lo hizo los gritos del chico no se hicieron esperas.- ¡maldita hija de puta!…¿no sabes lo que duele o qué?... mierda-.

-eso te pasa por ponerte a reír cuando estoy haciendo algo serio-. Comenzó a mover su mano de arriba abajo sobre la erección del macho.- además para que veas que no soy tan mala te daré algo de atención-.

-mmm creo que ahora si nos estamos entendiendo… ahora la que estás hablando demasiado eres tú, que tal mmm si te pones mi pene en tu boca y la haces trabajar como tú sabes preciosura-. Jasiri rio coqueta sin dejar de mover su mano.- lo haría pero no me meto cosas sucias a la boca, al menos no la tuya….confórmate con lo que te doy-. El chico soltó un ronco gemido mientras reía.- pues estas dando bastante poco…esto no cuenta mmm como tortura-.

La chica alejo sus manos de la virilidad de contrario, arrodillada en la cama llevo sus manos hasta su propia espalda para soltar su sostén dejando libre su generoso busto para deleite del macho, comenzó a bajar sus bragas para quedar completamente desnuda ante el chico. Camino a gatas por sobre el cuerpo de este.- de saber que así te ibas a quedar callado me hubiera quitado la ropa interior antes-. Apoyo su cuerpo desnudo sobre el de Janja mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa cálida y tierna, llevo su mano para acariciarle el rostro, la tierna caricia desencajo a Janja quien solo se dejaba hacer. Jasiri bajo su mano lentamente por hasta el cuello del macho para luego enterrar sus uñas en el.- no te han dicho que no te confíes...-. El macho se movió de manera brusca para sacar las manos de la chica de su cuello.- la verdad…es que cuando pones esa carita a veces olvido que eres un zorra-.

-zorra y todo pero bien que te encanta todo lo que hago, y te encantara aún más ahora-. Se irguió complemente y mientras lo contemplaba con coquetería comenzó a rozar su húmeda entrepierna contra la erección de Janja.- ¿vez?...ahhh…soy generosa cuando quiero serlo Janja-. La muchacha se seguía moviendo apoyando sus manos el pecho del otro dejando las marcas de sus uñas, que ya era casi su marca personal.

-grrr si estuviera suelto ya te tendría gritando como perra…así que o haces a lo que venias o me sueltas y te enseño lo que es un hombre de mujer sonrió mientras el otro hablaba, y sin que este se diera cuenta tomo la virilidad del chico en sus manos, la llevo hasta su propia entrepierna y comenzó a auto penetrarse lentamente, Jasiri soltó un gemido satisfecho mientras contorsionaba su cuerpo hacia atrás, para luego dejarse caer de golpe sobre la dura erección.

A si mismo Janja soltó un ronco gemido cuando sintió su virilidad siendo atrapada dento de las húmedas y calientes paredes internas del cuerpo de Jasiri.- y luego dices que soy mala…-. Lentamente la mujer comenzó a cabalgar subiendo y bajando sobre la dura erección.- esta es mi venganza Janja…mmm aún no te das cuenta…pero es una terrible ahhh…mmm-. Estiro sus manos hasta las ataduras del macho, con agilidad soltó ambas, si el otro se jactaba de ser tan viril, pues que lo demostrara ahora que era su oportunidad.

En cuanto el chico se vio liberado se lanzó sobre la mujer, Jasiri aterrizo con un golpe seco en la cama mientras que el muchacho la tomaba de los tobillos para comenzar a penetrarla con rudeza.- ahhh y así es como te folla un… mmm hombre de verdad…-. Soltó las piernas de la mujer para dejarse caer sobre su el cuerpo escultural, sin dejar de penetrarla y sin ninguna delicadeza la tomo de ambos pechos con fuerza casi como una venganza de cuando ella lo tomo del pene de esa manera tan dolorosa. Acerco su boca hasta uno de los generosos pechos y comenzó a la lamerlo de manera obscena, los gemidos gozosos de la chica le indicaban que lo estaba gozando como una.

Apretó el pezón con sus dientes mientras atendía el otro con su mano.- ahh ahh… ya Janja …ya casi….ni se te ocurra venirte dentro-. La chica lo miro de manera rabiosa esperando que el otro entendiera que no estaba jugando. Janja solo sonrió.- linda….mmm ahora estoy yo al mando nena,…gggrrr sueña en que te voy a hacer caso-. El mismo sentía que ya estaba a punto de acabar, toda la tortura y las emociones intensas lo habían llevado hasta este punto sin retorno, las paredes internas de la vagina de Jasiri llegando al orgasmo se apretaron deliciosamente contra su hinchada erección, él también está apunto …solo un poco …un poco más.

El golpe seco de un cuerpo cayendo al piso fue lo que se escuchó en la vieja casa. Janja miro aturdido en todas direcciones, efectivamente ese era su cuarto, pero y Jasiri ¿Dónde se encontraba la mujer?, se sentó en el frio suelo de madera tratando de entender que pasaba miro su entrepierna con la dura erección matutina y entendió todo, un sueño húmedo. Golpeo el piso con su puño cerrado, ¿era un adolecente acaso?

Llevo ambas mano hasta su rostro retirando los cabellos que se habían pegado a su frente a causa del sudor. Comenzó a reír como desquiciado, quizás ella tenía razón, su venganza fue terrible, ahora no iba a poder quitársela de la cabeza, maldita mujer.

Unos tímidos golpes contra su puerta lo hicieron salir del trance de su risa desquiciada, la cabeza tímida de Cheezi asomándose le hizo alzar una ceja.- emm Janja escuche un ruido…y...y ¿estás bien Janja? Puedo ayudarte en algo Janja-. El chico mayor solo sonrió.- ahora que lo dices Cheezi si tengo un problema, entra y cierra la puerta, quizás puedas ayudarme-

Para el pellito feo que quiero 3, mira cómo te hago los gustos

Para referencias de cómo se verían los personajes de la guardia humanizados y por sobre todo la imagen en la que está basado este fics favor de visitar este instagram:

h-t-t-p-s-:-/-/-w-w-w-.-i-n-s-t-a-g-r-a-m-.-c-o-m-/p/BeTX3IBjf6l/ recuerden eliminar los guiones


End file.
